Bloodstone to the lands unknown
by BloodIsSweet
Summary: Hisa's a student at Kurama's school but seems be more then just a human. She'll lead the team into lands unknown, hidden secerts will be reveled, and love will be found...
1. Chapter One

**Blood: **This is my first fanfic...you don't have to go easy on me with the reviews cause I don't care. But anyways this is just something the popped into my head the other day. Later on this story might have more 'Adult ' rated scenes in it later...I don't know yet

**Disclaimer: **Me own Yu Yu Hakusho? You're kidding me right? But I do own a few of the charries and the plot...well that's when I do get a plot ;;;;

**

* * *

Chapter one –** Not so human after all. 

Kurama sat at his desk watching the clock tick by waiting for the bell to ring. Kurama yawned as he looked down at his already finished work. His bright green eyes slowly scanned the room and the students he then sighed slightly as he picked up his worked and handed it to the teacher while asking him if he could go to the restroom. He just nodded his head and Kurama walked out of the stuffy classroom.

"God I never knew how I was able to standthat for this long" Said Yoko inside of his mind. "Oh shut up" Kurama replied back. "But I can agree I love these humans but they're becoming annoying." He added "I've been spending to much time with Hiei" He chuckled slightly. "Well spending time with Hiei isn't that bad" The Yoko smiled innocently. The red head boy just rolled his eyes and grinned as he did.

As Kurama walked to get the restroom a young girl came whipping around the corner ,running smack face into the fox boy. Kurama's bag went up in the air and so did the girls causing their stuff to go all around.

Kurama blinked a few times and look around. "I'm so sorry Shuuichi", said the girl as she started to pick up her stuff.

"Um its quiet all right Miss Hisa?" said Kurama recognizing her sweet but dark voice. Hisa handed Kurama's things to him as she stuffed hers into her bag.

"Sorry" she said as she bowed to him then stormed off yet again and out the main doors and outside.

Kurama just shook his head as she picked up his bag and neatly put his papers and other things back inside. He raised an eyebrow when his eyes drifted to a black Jewel on the floor that was tied to a string. "Interesting..." he mumbled to himself as he picked it up. The red headed boy looked over his shoulder at where Hisa ran.

"Maybe you were right...Maybe She's more then just a human," Kurama muttered to the Yoke inside of him.

The fox put the jewel in his pants pocket and picked up his bag and went back to class, forgeting about the going to the restroom.

Kurama walked out of the back of the school hoping his fan club wouldn't follow and gladly they didn't. The fox boy wondered over to a ladder that went all the way to the roof of the school and he started to climb. He gave a weak smile when he saw the Fire youkia standing on the roof looking down at the students in red and pink.

"Waiting for me?" Kurama asked the little fire youkia from behind. Hiei just smirked not bothering to turn around "No...I just came here out of boredom" replied the half Kroomie.

"Sure..." Kurama said eyeing him as he stepped to the side of him. He then pulled the black jewel out of his pocket and turned Hiei's hand over and set it in is palm.

"What the hell is this?" said the fire youkia as he took a closer look at the jewel.

"I was hoping you would know," replied that demon fox. "It came from that girl Hisa...the one that has the really long black hair with blood red streaks going down...and she's not like most of the girls in my school."

"Oh the one that came running out of the school about an hour ago," said the little demon. Kurama nodded his head in reply. "Well I know one thing, this didn't come out of the human world"

* * *

**Blood:** Well that was the first chapter; I know its short but oh well. Well I'll try to get the second chapter up as soon as I can. I have tons of homework this week. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Blood: **Yay Chapter two we can all jump for joy and thankies for the Review Moo! –glomps-

**Disclaimer:** Nope still don't own YYH...but I'm working on it xD

* * *

"Damn it Hisa," Said the voice of young males as he walked out of Kurama's school. "Why in the hell did you leave and now I'm in trouble cause of you," he said as he started walk towards home. He didn't really appear as a teacher with his blood red spiked up hair, the many rings in his ears and one on the side of his lip. But that's what he was; he was a student teacher at Kurama's school. Instead of wearing a suit like the rest of the teachers did, he wore a pair of baggy black jeans with a blood red tank top that had a dragon printed in it and had a silver chain her wore around his neck. 

"Hisa will die, when I see her," continued the male as he walked down the busy sidewalk his bag tightly held in his fist. He began mumbling to himself when someone caught his eye and I guess he caught the stranger's eye too. They locked eyes as there quickly passed each other. He didn't feel right; his energy wasn't normal, for a human at least. His eyes also didn't look right they had a weird look and color to them, dark purple almost black. The male just shook his head, but not able to get that strangers eyes out of his mind as he went on his eye.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hiei eyed the jewel that was still in his palm "Maybe...Botan will no what this is" said the fox study it as it was in the fire youkai's hand.

"Lets not get her into this" Hiei mumbled slightly.

"Well this isn't from the human world we all know that" Said the fox. "And I'm almost 100 sure Hisa dropped this" He added taking the Jewel from Hiei.

"Well whatever it is, I'm pretty sure it's very valuable," said Hiei eyeing the Jewel yet again

Kurama gave him light glare. "Well we're going to take this Botan, she's sure to pop in any time soon."

"Yeah. She always does" Hiei rolled eyes.

Kurama just chuckled a bit as he put the Jewel back into his pocket and sat down, his legs dangling off of the edge. He looked up to the late afternoon sky seeing that it was getting rather cloudy. "Looks like it is going to rain soon" he mumbled to himself.

"Maybe we should go to Genkai instead of Botan. I'm sure she would know more then that bubble head would," said Hiei as he stood next to the red headed boy.

"Yeah you're right, lets go now." He replied as he stood up shaking a little dirt off of him. Hiei not being able help but too watch as the fox wiped the dirt off of his backside.

"What are you looking at, Hiei?" Kurama questioned the youkia, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Hiei snapped at him, a light blush starting to form onto his cheeks.

"OK then.... Well anyways maybe we should get Yusuke and Kuwabara. I'm pretty sure they would like to find out about this"

"Yeah whatever" Replied the fire youkia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara were walking down the sidewalk "That was a hot ass movie!" Yusuke said with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Yeah it was" He replied as he looked like he was going to drool.

"Oh what about that girl with the huge-" Yusuke was cut off by almost getting run over by a girl in a red skirt. "Oh wow...she is-" He again was cut off by Kuwabara

"A powerful ass demon...well I think anyways," Said the carrot top

Yusuke raised an eyebrow slightly and looked to where the girl ran off, then at Kuwabara. "I think your loosing your touch my friend. If she was demon I think I might know" said the teen with the slick black hair.

Kuwabara just shook his head as he looked back to wear girl ran. "Yeah your right" he replied as he shook his head and looked down to the ground.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hisa continued to ran till she was at Genkai's forest and a small pink haired lady greeted her. "Hisa..." she said as she led the girl into the forest.

* * *

**Blood:** Well that's the end of the second chapter I know its not the best in the world, but oh well. AnywaysI'll try to get the third one up soon. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Blood: **Yay!!! The third chapter...that's all I really have to say at the moment, hope you enjoy it

**Disclaimer: **nope still don't own YYH

* * *

"Heh. There she is" said a males voice hidden behind the late afternoon shadows. 

"Sure has grown up since we last saw her," replied a different one this one female

"In many ways" said the males voice with a slight grin on his face

"Well this will be fun, when we get a hold of her" said the female as they both disappeared.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kurama and Hiei both walked along the sidewalk, looking for Yusuke and Kuwabara feeling them both near.

"Damn where are those fools?" said Hiei walking along the fox.

"Right there" said Kurama as he saw the pair turn to they corner they were on.

"Smart ass" mumbled the youkia.

"Oh. Hey guys!" said Yusuke walking up to Hiei and Kurama Kuwabara following behind him.

"Hey" replied Kurama.

"What's Up?" asked Kuwabara

"Hiei and I were going to Genkai's, to ask about this," said Kurama as pulled the Jewel out of his pocket handing it over to Yusuke.

Yusuke blinked as he held the Black Jewel by the string attached to it looking at it,

"What is it?" asked the carrot top eyeing the jewel the same way Yusuke was.

"That's what we are going to Genkai's for, fool" replied the fire youkia smartly.

"Watch it shrimp!" said Kuwabara

"Why don't you both just shut it."? Said the teen with the slick back hair. "Where did you get this?" he asked.

"It came from a girl at my school. We clashed and I found this, so I'm pretty sure it came from her," said the fox taking it back from Yusuke.

"Well. Do you Guys want to come with us?" ask Kurama.

"Yeah why not." Said Yusuke Kuwabara agreed also.

The group start to head to Genkai's with that.

o0o0o0o0o0o

The young male walked up the steps going to the third floor, pulling a key out of his pocket when he came to the apartment 269.

"Damn Hisa" he mumbled as he put the key into the hole, turning it to the left waiting till he heard a click pushing the door opened.

"Well I guess Hisa was here," he said as he read a not that said "Knife Gone to Genkai's, Join me when you find this note. Love Hisa." He sighed lightly as he sat the note down going into his room.

Soon enough he came back out with a new change of clothes. He had a pair of pants pretty much like before but they had a few belch spots on them, and he had on a dark blue tank top that hung off of his shoulder slightly. "Well Hisa

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hisa...I know I said a long time ago that everything was taken care of. But I guess I was wrong, old troubles have started back in your clan of Vampires. I'm afraid there are demons here to get you and take you back to the demon world. But we can't let that happen. You're going to have to go back to demon world, but not with them" Said the pink haired lady to the young demon.

"I don't know what too say." Replied the girl as she sat down on the couch her long black hair now tied up into a messy bun.

"Then don't say anything" replied Genkai I know this is kind of hard for you, but I'm pretty sure the Kurama and the rest are coming, and I think Knife is on his way too" she added. "But why don't you go upstairs and take a bath to try and relax a bit?" she said.

Hisa gently nodded her head as she stood up as walking up stairs. "I'll bring you something else to wear besides that school uniform" Genkai smiled a bit watching the girl walk up stairs.

A little while later the group of four came to the temple and opened the main doors "Yo grandma!" called out Yusuke

As he lead the group into the living room seeing the old lady sitting on the couch drinking a cup of tea.

"Hello." She said setting her cup onto the table that sat in front of her. "Come and sit down," she said.

Yusuke sat down on the couch that was sitting across from the one Genkai was one, followed by Kuwabara then Kurama crossing his legs, but Hiei chose to stand.

The fox eyed the cups of tea on the table and then at Genkai and started to chuckle slightly. "Genkai you're a sly old fox" he said. "I bet you already know why we are here, and you want something else." He added smirking up at the lady.

"Heh. Kurama you are a smart one." She said "But may I have that Jewel back, my friend will need it" she said.

Kurama raised his eyebrow slightly "Your friend...?" Kurama asked. "Well anyways I'll give it back to you, only if you tell us what it is." Added the fox taking it out of his pocket.

"Very well." Said Genkai "The stone you hold in your hand is known as a 'Bloodstone'."

"A Bloodstone...?" questioned Yusuke.

"Yes a Bloodstone you dimwit, now let me finish!" She snapped at him. "It's a little chip of a stone that the Vampires have."

"Vampires? I thought there weren't any left." Said Hiei.

"Heh. Well there is just very few of them. They stay hidden in the shadows of makia living off of animals" she said. "Anyways. The Bloodstone is now gone only a little bit of these mini stones are left, most of them in the human world. Any Vampire that holds this stone helps them with their thirst for blood. So basically they will never have to feed on blood again when they hold this." She added her words lingering in the air.

"Vampires!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouting Kuwabara braking the silence, flying off of the couch. "I hate Vampires, they used to scare me to death" he added, "Y-Your not saying that your 'friend' is a Vampire are you...?" he asked starting to shake.

"Sit down! Now listen to me, what the movies have made out what Vampires are. Are not true at all, they can be out in day with out burning up in ashes, they are not blood sucking monsters, or does Holy water, garlic, crosses, hurt them in anyway, and they are not evil creatures" she said. "But yes My friend is an Vampire"


	4. Chapter Four

**Blood: **Thankies for the review y'all ok this chapter really sucks, and so sorry I haven't updated in a while, writers block --

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I do not own. (This is becoming very old)

* * *

Knife stood out at Genkai's temple and slowly pushed the door opened. Knife hasn't been here since he first met Hisa, which was about ten years ago. He chuckled slightly remembering Hisa Ten years ago, not knowing anything about Human life. He also remembered how beautiful she was and at how beautiful she still is. He sighed slightly as he pushed the doublewide doors opened and walked in.

"Well boys looked like our other guessed is here," said Genkai feeling that the half demon was here.

"THE VAMPIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Kuwabara jumping off of the couch clinging onto to Genkai as he did.

"Damn it boy!" said Genkai dropping him on the ground. "Its no Vampire" she said.

"Genkai…?" said the half demon as he walked into the room where the rest were.

Kurama started to blink a few times as the new figure walked in scanning him up and down. "Ken!" said Kurama shocked seeing his student teacher in the doorway.

"Hey Shuuichi. Or should I say Kurama?" Ken added smartly with a smug smile on his face as he looked at the red head.

"Well, Kurama looks like there has been a few demons right under your nose." Said Hiei looking at the demon. "Even though he is only a mere half demon," the Youkia added

Ken just shook his head and then looked at Genkai "So…is she here?" asked Ken talking about Hisa.

"Yeah she's upstairs at the moment." Replied the old lady.

"Oh. Can go I see her?" he asked as he started to walk towards the stairs.

"She should be down pretty soon, she's taking a bath"

"Oh…" he said as walked over to the couch and sat down.

Just then Hisa came walking down stairs her black and blood red hair, now all stringy scattered around all over her back a few strands lingering around her face. She now had on a short black kimono that had red flowers printed on it, the kimono also had red trimming at the bottom, she also had red boots that went slightly above her knees, and around her waist was a red belt that is tied around her waist leaving two strands of it hanging down slightly in the back, on her arms were two red arms bands that went below her elbow, so she could still bend her arms.

"UH…hi" she said too the new group of people downstairs.

"Hey Hisa." Said Ken as he stood up to giving her hug. Hisa hugged him back looking over his shoulder at Kurama and the rest of the group and then down at his neck. She eyed his soft flesh her both of her eyes starting to glow a red, she slowly opened her mouth, her fangs starting to come out.

"Ken come here!" said Genkai seeing what was happening.

Ken let go of her "Yeah. What is it?" he asked turning his eyes to Genkai.

Genkai pulled the young man towards her. "Don't let Hisa lose the bloodstone" She said whispered in his ear putting the stone into his hand. "There's ten years of an hungry Vampire in her, so just watch out." Said Genkai eyeing Hisa as she shook the red out of her eyes.

Ken nodded his head slightly and walked back over to his, handing her the stone "Here you go" he gave a weak smile to her.

"Um well thanks" said Hisa slipping the stone back on her wrist her head starting to hurt a bit, kind of dazed at what just happened

0o0o0o0o0o

"Well guys." Said Genkai as the group got settled back down, Kuwabara keeping a good distant from Hisa. She sighed a bit "Your going to have to go to the demon world…" she said her words lingering in the air above her

"Why?" Asked the fox sitting up, looking Genkai.

"Well, we've found out there's demons looking for Hisa. Who are quiet strong, they belong to a pack of demons; they have taken over her clan, where the reminds of the bloodstone is held, and if they get a hold of that. I think we could say goodbye to the human world." She said softly looking at the group

"Oh…" said Kurama leaning back down.

"What can they do if they get remains?" Ask Yusuke, eyeing Hisa quietly as he did

"Well…that's some we don't know. The stone can do good and bad but these demons are going to use it for bad, unfortunately enough." She said. The whole room went quiet for a few minutes then Genkai got a small smile on her lips. "And since none of you have been in the demon world a while, well besides Hiei that is" she said. "But that's not the point. You'll need some help…and here are the people that will be helping you…" said Genkai pointed to two figures coming out of the other room…

* * *

**Blood: **ok thats it, next chapter coming soon...hopfully 


	5. Cahpter five

**Washu:** Hey all, Here's chapter 5…I've added a few people in here that I know…anyways I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Genkai smiled weakly "The person that will be helping you, just came out of demon world, and I believe she'll be a good teammate for this. She goes by Moo…(Heh…Hi Moo!!!! –waves-

"Moo…?" Yusuke blinked "What is she like a cow?!?" he broke down in laughter some of the others started laughing also.

"No I am not cow…I just prefer to be called Moo," said a voice from a laughing Yusuke, making him jump 5 feet off of the couch and straight down onto the floor.

Everyone turned there head to the new girl the stood before them, each on cocking there said to the side a bit as they scanned her.

She had wavy brown locks that skimmed the top of her shoulders gently, her tank top look it came from a cow and her black leather pants forming to her nice curves almost perfectly, all covered by a long black trench coat and a nice black leather cowboy hat that was titled to the side, covering one of her eyes. She had on a pair of dark purple gloves on her hands, matching her bright eyes. But what caught the attention of the group the much was a small black dragon that settled on her shoulder. The dragon has one flaming red eye and the other one a crystal blue, the black dragon wasn't full black, its stomach and paws were white and so was the tip of its tail, making it look innocent like kitten.

"Oh my god. He is so cute," said Hisa she got off of the couch and went over to the strange and started to scratch her dragon under the chin making it purr. "And it purrs too!" she smiled

The strange gave a weak smile "Yeah I know…but it's a she" she said as patted the dragon on the head, the dragon starting to lick her owner's hand.

"Oh sorry…" said Hisa she eyed the baby dragon "Well what's her name?" she asked scratch the dragon under the Chin again.

"I just call her Miss Shu," said Moo as she scanned Hisa up and down, smirking a bit. "So let me guess…you're the Vampire…?"

Hisa nodded her head a bit looking up at the stranger "Yeah I am…I'm Hisa…" she said lightly as she continued to pet the baby dragon and Shu seemed to enjoy the attention.

Kurama stood up and politely stuck out his hand "Hi Miss…uh Moo. I'm Kurama, Yusuke is on the one of the floor, Kuwabara is the one on the couch, and Hiei is the short one in black" He grinned a bit looking at Hiei.

"Hn…" was all Hiei's reply as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Nice to meet y'all" she replied as she took a hold of Kurama's and started to shake it a bit. She looked at the whole group scanning them up and down, making a photographic memory of them all.

"So you're the person that's going to help us Eh?" said Yusuke eyeing the girl.

"Yeah I'm going to help you" she replied looking at him closely

Yusuke smirked a bit "Well how do you know that you're up for it"

"Well with Shu by my side I can do anything" she smiled weakly at the dragon, "But if you still want proof why don't I show you?"

Yusuke then suddenly flew backwards hitting the other couch knocking it over taking knife along with it

"Is that good enough for ya?" the girl smirked at him

Yusuke's eyes widen a bit "Wow she showed you" said Kuwabara laughing slightly. "OH shut up!" he said as he got up knife following him. "The teen with the slick back hair looked at the girl "How in the hell did you do that he asked?"

"Heh. Easy I just used your own power against you. It's a neat lil trick if someone leaves them self Un-guarded I use they're own power against them." She smiled

"Well that was a good attack but did you have to knock along me along with it" said Ken as he held his head in his hand.

"Oh well sorry about that" Said Moo as she sat down on the couch.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T GET HER?!?!?!?!" shouted an angry male as he pounded his fist against a hood wooden table, almost breaking it in half.

"I'm sorry sir…but she's in Genkai's temple guarder by Yusuke and the rest, and there's no way we could have got her." The male from early said.

"Oh really now…? Maybe that will work against them" said the angry male.


	6. Cahpter Six

**Washu: **Sorry this took so long…I couldn't get to this file also Sorry for all the typos in the whole fanfic…I need to proof read better ; anyways thankies for all the reviews!

* * *

"Miss Moo?" said Hisa quietly as she was sitting on the bed, her black raven hair gently coating her back, lingering around her face also.

"What is it?" she the girl replied as she moved behind Hisa taking her hair in her hands started to braid her long hair.

"How bad is it really?" She asked as she looked back at the girl. Shu then started to gently nip at her hands till Hisa started to pet her, making the baby dragon start to purr again.

"Heh. I think she's taking a liking to you. She doesn't really do that. But truthfully, things are bad down there. Lower class demons are dieing, and many of the vampires are getting weaker and weaker by the day. But no need to worry Miss Hisa, you'll be fine. I know you will" Moo smiled weakly as she continued to braid Hisa's long hair leaving a few strands of her hair in her face.

Hisa smiled weakly as she went on petting Shu, Shu started to purr up a storm now. "Well thanks…"

"That's not really what's bothering you is?" Moo replied softly "Shu get me band, please" she asked the small dragon. The dragon just nodded her head and fly over grabbing a rubber band, giving it too Moo.

"I guess not…" she sighed lightly. "I mean…I killed four vampires when I was only 13. Most vampires don't even kill vampires in there lifetime" she sighed again. "I'm just not sure how the others will feel about me when I come back…" she lingered off of her lips.

"Oh I see" she replied tying the end of her hair. "I'm sure you won't have a problem with that," she said as she stood up taking off her coat setting it a chair followed by her cowboy hat. "But now you should get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow, you'll be returning to makia" she said as she turned off the lights taking off her boots and sat down in the bed next to Hisa's.

Hisa nodded her head giving her a soft "Ok…" but still couldn't help but be worried about going back to visit her Vampire clan. Hisa soon enough fell into a light sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hisa woke up early the next morning; the sun wasn't even up yet. She looked over to the bed next to her seeing that Moo was still asleep. A light sigh fell from her lips as she went out to the back door of the room. The cool air hit against her face made her smile a bit. Hisa walked around a bit not caring the that grass got her feet wet from the due that was painted across it. Hisa leaned onto a tree peacefully having now clue about the danger the lingered around

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"She has no clue that we are here." The male grinned devilish as he hid in the shadows

"Yes. Why don't we attack her now?" the female replied

"OK. ON 1…2…3!"

And with that the two figures jumped out of the shadows lashing out at Hisa with weapons drawn. Hisa turned around to face them "What the hell?" She took a step away from the as the landed right in front of her.

"Who are you?" she asked getting into a fighting stance her hair braided floating behind her as the wind blew towards her way.

"We don't need to answer that," replied the males as he got ready to attack and so did the female. "But you are coming with us!" he added as the both went for Hisa at both sides.

The two stormed around Hisa getting closer and closer. Hisa watched them closely still in her fighting stance. The male then trusted his sword at Hisa quickly. Hisa dodged it easily, but that's when the female took the chance and smacked her across the head with the handle of her sword, making her stumble to ground a bit, landing on one knee.

Hisa looked over at the female and growled a bit as she turned around and ran at her with god like speed. The female was caught off guard as Hisa shot bolt of poison fire at her, as it hit her leg, singeing off her pant leg, plus leaving a noticed able burn mark.

"You bitch!" the female said as she attacked Hisa again winking over at the male as he made his move pulling something out of his jacket.

The male quickly grabbed Hisa from behind with his sword at his throat. The bottled he pulled out of his jacket in hand. Before Hisa had a chance to get away he quickly broke the bottle on her hand, dropping her too the ground. Hisa quickly stood up and wiped away the blood on her forehead, she looked at the male and glared at him a bit, but then gripped her stomach with her arms as she felt little bolts of pain going through her. Hisa growled over at the male as she went for the attack again, but went back to holding her stomach.

The bolts of pain kept sending out through her body till they had her down on the ground screaming in pain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Knifes headshot up as he heard Hisa scream, along with everyone else's who happened to be resting in Genkia's temple even the fire youkia Hiei. Miss Moo was the first one too get outside to see what was going soon followed by Knife and the rest of the gang.

The male and female grinned devilish "You're a bit late" they both said as the male held Hisa in his arms as she continued to scream, the pain getting worse and worse with every bolt.

"Put her down now!" Knife demanded giving a cold look at the two

"I don't think so" he replied laughing

"What the hell do y'all want!?" asked Miss Moo getting into a fighting stance along with Knife

"Heh I don't think so," The female said as they both started to disappear into the shadows. Both Knife and Moo, and the rest ran towards Hisa as they started to disappear. But they were gone by the time they reached her. Hisa pain filled screams still lingering in the air.

* * *

**Washu:** alright I know it isn't the best chapter, and yeah... 


	7. Chapter Seven

Washu: Hey peoples…new chapter. Yay!

WARNING:The chapter as been bumped up to R for abuse, rape, and a few other things in feature chapters.

* * *

"Damn it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Knife as he doubled over onto his knees where Hisa stood a minute ago. "DAMN IT" he shouted again.

"Knife calm down" said Genkia as she set a hand on his shoulders

"Calm down? Calm down?! How am I supposed to calm down, when two demons just come up and kidnap Hisa? And to top that, Hisa was way stronger then those two!"

"Knife. Hisa's powers have weakened great deal in the past weeks. She knew it was happening, just didn't let you know. She didn't want you to worry," Said the old lady. "It was from the lack of blood…" she said softly

"But I thought that was what the damn stone did?" Knife said started to calm down.

"It helps her with the thirst, but not the need for blood. She's still a vampire, and what other people's blood gives her what she needs to live. And a vampire can only stay away from blood for so long"

Knife sighed deeply as he slowly stood back up on his feet. Not saying anything as he went back up into the temple not saying another word. The rest of the group exchanged glances to each other not saying a word either. They all stayed quiet, even the loud mouth Kuwabara was quiet.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hisa's eyes slowly opened to find that she was in a dark room the only light was faint coming from outside of the room. Hisa eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness as she started to look around see there wasn't much in the room, only a table with a tube if water on it, she looked around again just noticing that her ankles were chained to the wall, and that she was striped of her clothing.

Hisa flinched a bit as she started to pull on her chains a bit her body still aching from before. Hisa didn't remember much about early that she just passed out from a great deal of pain and that she was kidnapped by two demons.

"Damn it…" she said weakly as she stood up slowly and painfully. The young teen then started to fall back down her head started to pound. She caught herself on the wall and she slowly started to build up the strength to move without falling over. But before she could four figures appeared in the door way

"Go tell Master that she's up," said a voice of a male a young one at that. She tried to get a close look at the four but her mind was to messed up to see straight at the moment.

"She sure has grown since the last time her," Said a female this time as she licked her lips. Hisa felt their cold eyes stare right at her naked body scanning her up and down. This made Hisa feel uncomfortable, she wanted to cover herself but she couldn't. Soon enough the figure that left before to get "The Master"

"Oh yummy" said the voice of their master. The Master took her finger and lit it up as if it was lighter and lit 5 small candles around the room. With every candle lit Hisa was able to see better, she wish she couldn't as she saw the dark smirks of the other people around the room.

"Hun do you remember any of us?" asked the master of the group. Hisa calmly shook her head now as she scanned them all. Hisa recognized the two that kidnapped her a light growl coming from deep within her throat. Not getting a slightly better look at them she scanned the male up and down first. Noticing that he was quite beautiful with his long dark purple hair, swaying calming against him. And his eyes were one of the prettiest shades of blue Hisa ever saw. His skin was a semi-pale color blending in perfectly with his eyes and hair. He was wearing a pair of tight fitting leather pants the formed to his lower figure perfectly, showing of his nice member also. He didn't have anything up top he exposing his built abs.

The person next to him was the female and she was just has pretty as the male. But she had short blond hair her eyes were a dark crimson red, her lips were full her skin dark and nicely curved. She basically wore the same thing as the male before just had on a top that was tight fitting. And the other two were twins both of them male. They both had dull greenish blue eyes, pale skin, and dark blue hair. But ones hair was shorter and the others one was longer. The both wearing the same thing, form fitting pants white pants with a black trench coat.

And the master…She had a sluty outfit. With her short extremely tight fitting black dress that had a long slit going up the right side of her dress that went all the way up to her lower stomach, showing off most of herself. Her hair was long was almost touching the ground.

"Well that's too bad." Said the master. "Well you can just call me Angel hun" (Sorry people from my guild I couldn't help it ROFL xD) "and this is Hoshi," she added as she pointed to the female that kidnapped her early "This is Kyoshi" she pointed to the blue eyed demon "And last but not least this is Yukio and Yoshi" she pointed to the two twins

Angel the Master walked over to Hisa with a smirk on her lips as she ran her hand softly through Hisa's long silky hair, making her feel more uncomfortable then she already was.

"Oh your hair is soft, I've always loved It," she said as she continued to play with her hair. Angel side lightly "Hisa I know you don't remember me, but I've missed you. We all have" she said softly as her ran her hand down her cheek softly.

"Yes Hailey we really have missed you said the twin named Yukio" he grinned as he walked closer to Hisa. He set a hand on her and looked closely into her eyes. "You have gotten so beautiful. So much older, not like the child you used to be. I think we could have a lot more fun then last time we did this." He smiled devilishly as he looked at Hisa naked body closer. "Oh yes I well have fun" he added as he moved his hand down to her right breast cupping it in his hand.

Hisa still didn't remember who they were but knew what was going on. "Please don't" Hisa started to beg him weakly.

Yukio smiled and shook his head and looked over at Angel "Well I guess you could have the first round with her" said the master as she walked towards the door. "But leave a little for me" she replied as she took the rest out of the room but letting Yoshi stay, and she closed the door behind him.

"Don't worry Hisa. We won't hurt you…much that is," said Yukio as he pressed his cold lips against Hisa's. Hisa pushed him away spitting at his feet.

"Don't touch me!" said Hisa as she growled at him a bit.

"You shouldn't have done that" said Yukio as he grinned slightly, then rushed at Hisa pushing her hard against the wall making her hit her head bounce off of the wall. He pinned her arms above her head and rammed his hips against her roughly to keep her against the wall.

"If you don't fight it won't hurt as much little one" said Yukio grinning running one hand through her hair again, the other still holding her arms. Hisa head then went to old images in her mind

_::Flash Back::_

_"Hey little one, Come here!!" said a demon with spikes coming out of his head_

"_Y-y-yes Yukio-sama" the young Vampire girl stuttered softly as she slowly walked over to the bigger demon. Hisa looked no older then the age of 7. A gang of thieves kidnapped her from her clan a little while and made her help then with their robberies. The demon smiled heavily of liquor her had been drinking heavily, celebrating a successful robbery of a rather wealthy demon; That Hisa had played a big role in. Hisa was pretty much easy to control since she was only an A class demon, they didn't want to teach her any skills cause of it._

_A younger Yukio stood in front of Hisa. He dropped down in front of her and run a hand across her cheek. "I'm going to have fun with this" he grinned as he tugged roughly on Hisa shirt._

"_Yukio-Sama!!!!" cried out the young Hisa trying to pull away from the older demon_

"_Shut up!!!" shouted the older demon "and stop moving!!" He said as he slapped the young vampire to the ground as he got her shirt off. He then pulled her back off and started to kiss and bite down on her neck._

_Hisa was scared she didn't know what was going on but wanted it to stop. "Stop it!!!" she cried again trying to push the older and stronger demon away. He just grinned and pushed his lips against hers and pushed his tongue in her mouth. Hisa almost choked when he did, from the strong smell of liquor and from the demons tongue ramming down her throat. As he kissed her she tugged down at the shorts she wore._

"_No!!!" sob Hisa deeply as she tried to push the demon off of her again. Yukio pushed Hisa down on the ground again and straddle her with his legs as he undid his pants._

"_If you don't resist it won't hurt as much" he grinned pulling his hard member out of his pants and grinned down at the frighten Hisa. He started to kiss her again, jamming his big nasty tongue into her mouth, making the young Hisa start to choke again. He grinned with delight as he felt his hard shaft go up into Hisa. Hisa wanted to scream as she felt her inner walls be ripped open, unwillingly. _

_The older demon continued to pump in and out of the young Hisa getting rougher and more violent with each ragged thrust. Hisa started to squirm around wanted to get away from him just making the older demon slap her across the face again._

"_Shut up!" he yelled at Hisa again, he then gained a twisted smile at his face It's alright little one, calm down, don't fight it," he said as he raped the young Hisa harder and faster. The vampire wanted to scream in pain and nothing else but didn't want to get slapped again, but she also didn't want to go through this._

_The demon groaned as he came to seed, and shot it in Hisa womb" He collapsed down on her, as he panted trying to catch his breath his cock still rammed in her"_

_::End of Flash back::_

"Yukoi…" she whined a bit "Get the hell away from me…I'm not your little play toy anymore" she mumbled lightly. He grinned a little twisted and shook his head looking up and down her more mature body.

"I don't think so. You have gotten so much more beautiful" he looked up at Hisa and right into her eyes. "Welcome back to your past" He said as he slapped Hisa across the cheek.

* * *

Washu: eh…this is what my twisted horny teenage mind came up with, and I know it's really crappy, but I was in a rush to get this down. Well I don't know when the next chapter will come up. I am going through a lot right now, so please wait, and I will try to get it up as soon as I can. 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Washu:** ACK! I'm so sorry! I forgot all about this and the peoples on my guild just reminded me. I also know this chapter is really fuckin crappy crappy and short but I'm going through a fight with writers block so yeah.

* * *

Miss Shu sat up in a tree looking down to the people below as the moved around like little ants trying to get everything to together for the trip back to the demon world. The little dragon looked north to where they dragged Hisa off to early this morning giving off a light sigh.

"I sure hope she's ok," mumbled the dragon to her self as she looked down to the half demon that lingered under the shadows of a lager tree.

"Miss Shu? Where are you?" called out Moo

"I sure hope she is," she said as she flew off of the tree and landed right onto Moo's shoulder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hisa moaned softly, her eyes were torn from the tears she had cried, as her body was being ripped open once again. A foul look came to her as the image of 'him' came to her mind. He was the one that hunted her dreams, out of all the people that touched her wrongly; he was the one that stayed in her mind more then anyone.

"You need something to drink?" asked the twin Yoshi as he sat on the ground against the door, his black trench coat covering up his body. "Something to wash away the blood…?" he added as he propped up his knees setting his elbows on them.

"Why do you care?" Hisa snapped back coldly before she started to cough up blood.

"Just thought I would ask. I'm not like the others, I actually care!" he snapped back "Fuck…" he mumbled to himself as he saw the blood dripping from Hisa's mouth.

"God woman if you get any more angry you're going to end up killing yourself" he said a bit sarcastically as he stood up, taking a rag from his trench coat dipping it in the tub of water. He rang out the rag and walked over to Hisa. Hisa flinched a bit as she felt the wet rag against her mouth as he wiped away the blood. Hisa let her eyes fall softly onto the pretty demon, a confused look in her eyes. He went on his away cleaning up her wounds being gentle as he did.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Damn it Koenma where the hell are you!" stormed the mad woman as she paced back and fourth her hands folded across her back.

"Calm down Miss Moo. He should be here any minute," said the old lady as she leaned up against a tree watching her, with Miss Shu sitting on a low hanging branch right next to her.

"He should be here now!" she shouted still paced. Suddenly a white puffed of smoke appeared in front of them and out of the smoke stepped out the teenage Koenma.

When Miss Moo saw him jetted over to the teen and grabbed him by the neck. "Where the hell have you been!" she yelled at him as she shook him roughly his head looking as if it was one of those bumble heads.

"I-I'm so-s-sorry," said the teen in reply trying to get his head straight managing to pull away from Moo. "I had a slight delay," he said smoothing everything out. "Anyways I'll show you where the opening to the demon world is" he added.

"Good, about time!" shouted Moo. "OK lets get going!" she said as the group went to the opening of the demon world.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Angle…?" said Yukio entering the her bedroom

"Yes my pet" she replied softly to him as she was sitting on her red silk covered bed.

"What did you really want with Hisa?" he asked. Angle smirked softly standing up from her bed walking over to the demon. She walked behind him wrapping her arms around his waist resting her head on the back of his shoulder.

"Well for many reasons, I got her for you and the rest of my pets" she said softly an evil grin coming to her lips. "I also want her Vampire blood and her old demon soul," she added pulling away from the twin.

* * *

**Washu:** Like I said above I'm sorry for the crappiness of this champter but at least its up 


End file.
